Strangest Day
by Apeuree A Etre Seul
Summary: When Draco gets cloned 6 times by accident but with a twist. His clones only feel one emotion. How will Hogwarts live with a Paranoid, Envious, Depressed, Sad, Hateful, Perky and the real Malfoy? DMHP


Disclaimer-Every Harry Potter thing belongs to J.K. Rowling. But sharing is caring. Oh, and thank you Jimmy Neutron for the idea.

The Potions room was filled with a murky smell, the owner of the disgusting smell was Goyle and Crabbe's caldron. It's contents bubbling and splashing off the edge. Of course Draco Malfoy caldron , which just happened to be next to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum caldron, was just the right color and boiling at just the right amount and temperature.

Then the bound to be dangerous caldron exploded and landed all over Malfoy, soaking him with the awful smelling liquid.

Draco was off to a crappy day before it barely began.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 0-0-

Malfoy spent the rest of the day under the eye of Madam Promfrey.

But when Malfoy woke up the next day he was surrounded by–himselfs. There were 6 Draco Malfoys (not including the real one.) surrounding the bed that held the real Malfoy.

Yeah, Draco Malfoy was having a crappy day.

Madam Promfrey walked briskly into the room, walked past the 6 Malfoy's without a saying a thing or without a look of shock, and walked straight to Malfoy in the bed who's face could only be described as shock.

"I see that you meet–yourself's–Mr. Malfoy." Madam Promfrey said like this was a normal day thing.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco (real one) demanded. "Language, Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Promfrey scolded.

"Is this some sick joke that you think is funny?" Malfoy (still the real one) said hot headily.

"No Mr. Malfoy. These are simply the effects of Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle potion.." She said pointing to the blinking clones.

"That's it!?! That is all you have to say when I'm being stared at by more then one of–my clones?" Draco said frantically.

"Their not really your _clones_." Madam Promfrey tried to explain. "They have all your memories, and thoughts but they each can only express one of your emotions."

Draco stared blankly at her then the _clone-thingys _then back at her, trying to grasp that piece of information.

Draco fell back onto his bed.

Today was just getting crappier by the moment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 0-0-

Malfoy was standing outside the Slytherin common room with his 6 _clone-thingys. _He was giving them the plan once more.

"You will not speak to anyone, look at anyone, and you not touch anything, got it?" Malfoy ordered.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" One of the clones screamed.

"Of course we love you." Another one said hugging the crying one.

"I hate you all." One said simply. Of course that statement made the crying one run of screaming, and the happy one...well...he was still happy.

"What was that!?!" A paranoid one said whispering urgently as he hears a sound.

"Oh that was just the wind saying hello. Hello wind!" The cheerful one answering the paranoid one.

"No it wasn't. It was you, wasn't it!?!" the paranoid one said fast. "WASN'T IT?"

"Just shut the hell up! We are all going to die anyway." The _slightly_ depressing one stated.

The real Malfoy stayed quiet during the whole ordeal, he liked the depressing one, he reminded him of himself. Malfoy (real one still) snorted he cracks himself up.

"I think I'll go for a walk, It's such a nice day out." The too cheerful one said before walking off.

Before the real Malfoy could stop any of the 6 _clone-thingys, _they were all gone, leaving him in a empty hallway.

Today was just a disaster.

Malfoy sighed once again before walking in the direction the clones went.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sadness**

Draco (one of the clones) ran to the library with tears running down his pale face.

Hermione who just happened to be in the library at the time (where else?) had to take a step back in shock as she saw the arrogant boy run past her with tears in his eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but sigh, moments like these she hates being a prefect, as shocking as that is.

Slowly and hesitantly she walked over to the crying boy who was scrunched up against a book case.

"I-Is the-re anything w-wrong?" She stuttered, to shock to form working words.

Malfoy looked up at her with a sad look, tears still in his eyes. He sobbed "NO ONE LOVES ME!"

Taking yet another step back in shock, Hermione did a quick scan of the library to see if anyone heard the sobbing boy.

Forcing herself to forget who this person really was and reminding herself that she had to follow her duties, she got to her knees next to the depress Slytherin and very slowly started rubbing circles on his back to calm him.

Hermione tried her hardest not to gag, it came out as more of a squeak

"There, there I'm sure someone loves you." she said also very slowly trying desperately to make it sound believable when she didn't even believe it.

"NO!" Malfoy screamed once again. "NO ONE DOES!"

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes, he was so dramatic.

"My farther wants me to be a deatheater, my mother doesn't notice me, and NO ONE LIKES ME!" Draco yet again screamed the last part.

Hermione sighed this was going to be a long day, she thought as she kept rubbing the dramatic boy back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Happiness **(Everyone, including Malfoy has to have happy emotions somewhere in them, even if it's deep, deep, deep, deep down, it's in them.)

Neville was spending his day outside, enjoying the gardens when Malfoy comes walking by with a smile on his face. That right there could give any pour soul a heart attack.

Neville gasped in horror and shock as Malfoy's smile widened when he spotted Neville and he started to walk toward the trembling boy.

"It's a great day, isn't it?" Malfoy said in a _perky _voice.

Neville almost threw up from the shock of it all.

"Are you feeling okay you look a little pale? Oh, how sad it would be to be sick on this fabulous day, don't you think?" Malfoy rambled.

Malfoy raised his hand and Neville wince–still trembling–thinking that Malfoy was to hit him. Malfoy touched with the palm of his hand to Neville's forehead.

Clucking his tongue Malfoy took his hand of Neville.

"You feel a little warm. Do you need to see Madam Promfrey?" Malfoy said with true concern.

Neville's eyes rolled to the back of his as feel to the ground in a dead faint.

Malfoy just shrugged his shoulders and started to whistle a catchy tune as he walked away.

Why waste such a wonderful day?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Paranoid/**Fearful(He grew up with a deatheaters, what do you expect?)

Ron was just standing in the middle of the hallway waiting in till Hermione or Harry walked by.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!"

Ron turned quickly to where the yell came from and only saw Malfoy looking alert.

Ron walked a little bit closer to Malfoy, he knew something was wrong with the usually cold Slytherin. Ron could already hear Hermione voice saying to do the right thing and to let the past go and be a better person, yeah right.

"Who are you, why are you here, what are you doing, don't come closer!" Malfoy said urgently.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing!" Malfoy said just as urgently as before.

"I think you should come with me to find a Professor, Malfoy." Ron said walking closer to the blonde and hold out his hand.

'I just had to have friends like Harry who's always doing the bloody right thing.' Ron thought bitterly.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Malfoy screamed before running off.

Ron sighed, before running after Malfoy.

He had to help him before he hurt himself, not that it would be to sad.' Ron thought smugly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Envious** (He was spoiled as a child, duh.)

Malfoy sat sulking in the Great Hall. Looking over at the Gryffindors he saw them having _nice little chats. _

'I want that.' Malfoy thought envious. Even though the real Malfoy would never admit it.

Taking a look at Zabini's new robes, Malfoy sulked even more. 'I want that'

Looking at Pansy's new ring, of course the only thought going through Malfoy's head was 'I want that.'

A thud came from the Gryffindors table making Malfoy look up to see Potter laughing over something, and again the only thought going through Malfoy's head was

'I want that.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hateful **

Glaring at the pictures that he passed, Malfoy scowled as he stopped by one of the Professor.

"I see that you're admiring the pictures young man." Professor Flitwick squeaked, smiling up at the obvious spiteful Slytherin.

"Did you know that with a certain charm..." Malfoy tuned the rest of the little old man lecture out.

"...and if you flick your wrist..." Flitwick just kept on squeaking.

"Shut up already. No gives a crap about your little charms." With that said Malfoy pushed the Professor out of his way, and Malfoy kept on walking down the halls, glaring at the moving pictures.

"That rude young man." Professor Flitwick muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Lustful **(He's a horny teenager boy, what can you expect?)

Harry was having a perfectly normal day, no weird things happing, nope. But when Malfoy comes walking down the hall looking like a bitch in heat, Harry was little a curios.

'Um, are you feeling okay?" (A/N: The question of the day) Harry asked.

Malfoy whipped his head to look at Potter, he slowly started to smirk, looking like a cat that caught the mouse(1).

"Well Potter you're looking mighty fine today." Malfoy said in a husky voice, still walking closer to Potter.

Harry took a few steps back in till his back was against the wall.

Malfoy smirked widened as he pressed his body against Harry's. Leaning down he started placing kiss down Harry's neck. Harry couldn't help but run his fingers through the Blonde's silky hair, he's a horny teenager boy too.

After making his way down Harry's neck with kiss he started nibbling on his ear. Harry just  
barely held in a moan that was about to escape when Draco's nibbling lowered  
down to the sensitive spot just below Harry's ear. And the world around  
raven-haired teen suddenly vanished. 

Only to be pulled away from Malfoy by–Malfoy?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" One of the Malfoy (real one) demanded.

Before the other Malfoy (Lustful one) could answer Malfoy (real one) punched him right in his (beautiful) face.

Harry just stood standing there tiring to get out of his daze as he watched Malfoy beat up–himself.

He just shook his head and walked away thinking that it was yet another prank pulled off my Malfoy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Real One **

After he collected all of his _clones, _he was exhausted. He earned a detention from Professor Flitwick, made Ganger confused, yelled at Weasley for daring to chase him like some animal (even if it really wasn't him), got yet another detention from Professor McGonagall for scaring a student, and he saw someone kiss Potter. HIS Potter.

Even if it was his _clone-emotion-thingy, _it wasn't the real Draco.

But he did get a good thing from all of this. He and Potter made a hot couple.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone was sitting in the Gryffindor common room all silently thinking.

Ron looked angry, that's the last time he ever thinks about helping that ferret.

Neville was still trembling.

Harry was blushing.

Hermione had a shock look her face.

"I've had the strangest day." Someone blurted out.

Everyone couldn't help but to agree.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I hope you liked it! It's unbeated so sorry for the mistakes.

And sorry if it was confusing.

I know it's ooc because it's kind of suppose to be, it wouldn't really make a story if they all act alike, silly.

I have to say a special thanks to Jimmy Neutron (I'm 12, I still have a right to watch it!)

Review please!


End file.
